Do you love me Enma?
by Aladdinina Magi
Summary: Let's see the life of Tsunami and Enma with their children and other friends in this story. Let us go to the life of them. 00fem27
1. Chapter 1

Roku: Heheh one shot story for Enma and femtsuna

Enma: w-wait what I'm gonna be Tsuna's boy friend!

Tsuna:T.T ~sulks at the corner while holding a Enma chibi plushie~ Enma does like me.

Roku: I do not own KHR

* * *

_Tsuna's pov_

_"Do I ever cross your mind Enma?" I ask him._

_"No you don't cross my mind." Enma answered to me._

_"Do you like me Enma?"I asked him_

_"No."He said to me_

_"Do you want me Enma?"I asked Enma_

_"No I don't." He said _

_"Would you cry if I left Enma?" I ask him._

_"No." He said again_

_"Would you live for me Enma?" I asked_

_"No." He answered_

_"Would you do anything for me Enma? I asked him_

_"No." He answered to my question without hesitation._

_"Choose me or your life Enma." I said to him._

_"My life." He said to me._

_I would run away from Enma in shock and pain as tears falls down my cheek. Then I felt Enma hugging me from behind me."Did he chase after me even though he doesn't care about me." I though as I felt his hold on me tighten._

* * *

_**Enma's pov**_

_**I would chase after her as she ran away from and then I would hug her from behind under a cherry blossom tree.(A/N cherry blossom trees are the best area for love.) "Tsuna you didnt let me finish what I wanted to say."I said to her turn her around to look at me.**_

"The reason you never cross my mind is because **you're always on my mind.**

The reason why I don't like you is because **I love you.**

The reason I don't want you is because **I need you.**

The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because **I would die if you left.**

The reason I wouldn't live for you is because **I would die for you.**

The reason why I'm not willing to do you anything for you is because **I would do everything for you.**

The reason I chose my life is because **you ARE my life Tsuna." I said to her as I put my lips against her's and I felt her arms wrap around my and kissing me back with love and kindness." I love you Tsuna" I said to her as I put my forehead against hers." I love you too Enma and only you" She said to me with a smile.**

* * *

**Roku: hehehe ~smiles as I watch tsuna and Enma making out on my favorite bean bag chair" GETTA ROOM!**

**Tsuna and Enma: ~blushes and Enma picked up tsuna like a bride and opens a door to another room.~**

**Roku: ~blushes as I hear moans~ NOT LIKE THAT!**

**Takeshi; read and review **

**Gokudara: NO TENTH!**

**Roku:~ ties down gokudara to the chair~ Mwuhahaha leave them be and make them have babies.**

**Gokudara: NOOOOO**


	2. Chapter 2

Roku:this is for she who is unloved I love you okay this for you I made it okay

Roku:Mwuhahahahah I'm making this the second chapter for Do you love me enma?

-moans still in the background-

Roku:T-T really again I just cleaned up the bed sheets from last time T-T

-tsuna and enma comes out of the room all messy with clothes-

Tsuna:-blushing while holding onto Enma's arm- s-sorry roku will wash it promise

Enma: yea we will sorry ok

Roku:disclaimer please

Tsuna and enma: roku does not own KHR if she does it would be terrible

Roku: -evil aura surrounds her body wile smirking-

* * *

10 years in the future

Tsuna's pov

I felt Enma's arm around my waist as I wake up."Enma time to wake up." I said to him while patting his arm softly."I'm up tsuna." He said to me while rubbing his tired eyes. I then felt his hand rubbing my stomach." Excited are you Enma?" I ask him with a bright smile."Yes, I am gonna be a father." He answered while rubbing my tummy."Hahaha." I laughed." I'm glad that your excited cause I would never be the same without my lover with me." I would feel the same to dear." he said to me as he nuzzles my neck.I would feel something wet on my leg as I screamed" ENMA MY WATER JUST BROKE!." he would pick me up as he ran downstairs as he put me in the back of the car and starts to drive quickly to the hospital.

* * *

Enma's pov

I was worried for tsuna as she enters the hospital while waiting outside the ER." OH GOD I'M SO GONNA KILL ENMA AFTER THIS!" Tsuna said in the ER while giving birth to our child." Oh god." I said as my face turned pale from her screaming in the ER. "I hope she'll be okay." I thought," She's only saying that from pain right."

Her screams would stop after 4 hours(A/N I have no idea how long it takes when a woman gives birth.) and a doctor would come out of the room." Your wife is calling you Mr. Enma." The doctor said to me as I would go to Tsuna's room. "Tsuna a-are you okay?" I asked her as I saw her holding our baby. "Is that our child tsuna?" I ask her. " Yes, it is Enma a baby boy. He has your hair enma." She smiled at me." But he has your kind beautiful brown eyes my love." I said to Tsuna as she blush. "Yes, your right enma he doesshave my eye." She said to me." What's his name Tsuna?" I ask her. "His name will be Eric." She answered my question." Welcomd to the family my little Eric " I said to Eric as he reaches my finger and holds with small tender hands." Looks like we are gonna be a happy family now aren't we Enma." Tsuna said to me. " Yes, yes we will be a happy family Tsuna. I said to her as I kiss her as she holds our bundle of joy.

* * *

Roku: hehehhe Im so naughty with this these couples

Enma and tsuna: ~blushes as tsuna holds Eric in her arms~

Gokudaraa:T-T TENTH WHY!

Roku: -kiicks gokudara out of the room- don't ruin their moment damn it!

Takeshi: read and review -sulks at the corner and muttering I wanted to marry tsuna-


	3. Chapter 3

**Roku: wow a new chapter for this story I hope this one last longer then my other one**

**_~moans are heard in the background~ _**

**_Roku: ~covers Eric's ears~ _**_really they had to do it now even though Eric is here... _

_Eric: Auntie Roku what's daddy and mommy doing?_

_Roku:... I'll tell you when your old enough ok_

_Eric: I am old enough auntie roku I'm 8 now ~pouts~_

_Roku: when your 18 I'll tell you okay._

_Eric: okay auntie roku oh and I miss auntie love( she who is Unloved)_

_Roku: me too now to the story_

* * *

_Chapter 3_

_8 Years Later_

_Tsuna's pov_

_"Hmmm.. what should I cook for breakfast now." I said to myself._

_"How about just egg and toast dear." Enma said._

_" Okay love,"I said to Enma" wake up Eric up dear he might miss the bus today." I said to him as I start to toast 3 pairs of bread and cook scrambled egg._

_"Ok Tsuna" Enma said from the stairs._

* * *

__Enma's Pov

I walked up the stairs and guse to Eric's room.

" Eric time to wake up." I said as I shake him lightly.

"10 more minutes Daddy."Eric said sleepily

"Are you sure about that," I said to him," Remember mommy might not get you gifts for Christmas Eve."

Eric would jump out of quickly and go to the bathroom as I smirk at him.

"That always works." I said to myself as I go downstairs and see the table prepared with food.

"Wow." I said" Well we are gonna have visitors remember." Tsuna said

"Oh." I said

I would hear Eric running down the stairs.

"Hi Mommy,"Eric said," Hi Daddy.

"Good morning Eric." Tsuna said

"Neh Mommy is Auntie Love coming?"Eric said

"Yes, she is Eric,"Tsuna said," you are her favorite nephew."

" She's scary though Tsuna." I said

"No, she's really nice Daddy,"Eric said," she just doesn't show it to people."

"Hahahaha." Tsuna laugh," Wow, looks like Eric is smarter then you."

"Oh yea, Auntie Kirei,Midnight, and Kiome is coming tonight aswell Eric." Tsuna said.

* * *

**Eric's Pov**

**"YAY!" I said**

**My favorite aunties are coming for Christmas tonight.I wonder how they are now? I miss drawing and singing with Auntie Love and Auntie Kirei. I also miss playing and making stories with Auntie Midnight and Auntie Kiome.**

**"I want to sing and draw with auntie Love and auntie Kirei Mommy and I want to play and making stories with Auntie Midnight and Auntie Kiome." I said to mommy and daddy.**

**"Hahaha." Mommy laugh," We know Eric but let them rest first remember."**

**"Okay!" I said**

**"So you don't want to play with me Eric." A calm voice said behind me.**

**I would turn around to see who said it. Then I saw Auntie Roku leaning against the door.**

**"Auntie Roku!." I yelled with Excitment and hug tackle her.**

**"Hahaha Hi Eric." Auntie Roku said**

**"Wait.."I said," If auntie Roku is here does that mean-.**

**"Yes that means we're here to Little Eric." Auntie Kiome said**

**"Hi Little Eric" Auntie Love,Auntie Midnight, and Auntie Kirei said**

**"YAY!" I yelled with Excitment.**

**TBC..**

* * *

**Roku: so Eric do you like the story?**

**Eric: YES I DO AUNTIE ROKU CAUSE ALL MY FAVORITE AUNTIES ARE HERE!**

**Roku:Yup oh yea disclaimer please**

**Tsuna and Enma: Roku does not own KHR**

**Roku:... Thanks and you better behave in the next chp or else -smirks evilly-**

**Tsuna and Enma:A-AYE!**

**Roku: Read and review please**


	4. Age check

_Roku:this chapter will be showing the ages of the character in this story_

_Tsunamie:28 years old( they had eric when tsuna is 20)_

_Enma:29 years old ( him being 31 with tsuna is abit weird)_

_Eric:8 years old_

_Luna: 6 years old (Luna will appears in the next chapter)_

_Roku:26 years old_

_Kiome:27 years old_

_Kerei:24 years old_

_Kira:22 years old (I asked she who is unloved about the name change)_

_Midnight:22 years old_


	5. Hiatus

**This will story will be on hold for awhile cause I have school work and I'm abit busy so I'll be back to update this story this coming summer and I'll do my best to try post some chapters in a week or so I'm ver sorry okay I'll do my very best**


End file.
